A Demon's Sacrifice
by Flaming Black Arrow
Summary: Full summary inside. Angst/Rin and Yukio, Hurt/Rin. Rated for launguage(possibly later). Also RinXm/OC
1. Falling

**AN: Arrow: This came to me after reading many fics. *Beams at camera* You might also hear me talk to my inner Rin from time to time,but don't worry if he seems llike a grumpy pants.**

 **Rin: Did you just call me a grumpy pants? *He huffs at her***

 **Arrow: *Pokes his head* Yes I did, now don't riun my intro jerk**

 **Rin: *Grabs her hand as she continued poking him* Quit poking me you little she demon.**

 **Arrow:*eyes widen then form to slits* I give up. *turns back to computer and continues to write.* Also I'm not a she demon. Maybe*pouts***

 **Kiyaki:*Rolls eyes* You two really need to learn to get along.**

 **Arrow:*throws hands in air* Not YOU too. *slumps in chair turning back to paper***

 **A Demon's Sacrifice**

 **By: Flaming Black Arrow**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any of Blue Excorsist charcaters included. Nekoyoma(also Scarlett and any character in the American Branch belongs to Scarlett-sama) does not actually belong to me he is an OC by the author Scarlett-sama(Check her out if you haven't), though I may add my own OC to the fic.**

 **Summary: The Exwires know the truth, and now ignore and bully Rin. What does he do? He fights demons, other bullies, and anything else he can fight. A mission to kill a demon ends up with Rin saving the other Exwires. But before that Rin is severely injured and ends up going into a comatose state. Now the others realize their mistake, will they wake him, or will someone from the outside be his light and savior?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin stood there blood seeping from the wounds he had aquired so far. Most of them were minor scrathches that healed quickly thanks to him being a demon. The other demon growled out in frustration at Rin before he charged forward. With a cry Rin also charged forward preparing to finally destroy this demon. The two clashed, Rin's sword peirced the things chest while the demons claws ripped at his chest. The pain and agony Rin felt were kept bottled up as the demon screamed in anguish. The demons claws dug deeper and deeper into Rins chest as blue flames caused it too disinigrate into nothingness. Rin sheathed his sword and stood looking into the dark forest. A heavy silence fell over the group of Exwires as Yukio got up and walked over to his brother.

"Rin?" Yukio said as he broke the heavy silence.

Rin just ignored his brother and took a slow step forward, but as he put weight on his leg he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Rin!" everyone called to him with no respnse from the young demon.

Yukio jumped into action and called the branch with a report of the injury to Rin. Minutes later a medical crew came over the hill and put the unconsious demon on a strecher and wheeled him off to the Infrmary. All the Exwires followed as fast as their tired legs would carry them. The group arrived panting except Yukio who went straight up to the service desk.

"Are you here to see Mr. Okumura?" the clerk asked as he spotted Yukio.

"Yes, what room is he in." Yukio answered.

"He is in room B392. Just go down the hall to the right and go up three flights of stairs and his room will be the second on the left." the clerk directed

"Thanks." Yukio said curtly as he truned and ordered the others to follow.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Rin:*Glaring at her* Are you trying to kill me you little she demon?**

 **Arrow:*chucks pillow at him* Don't interupt my story.**

 **Rin:*Chucks pillow back and she catches it* And I ask again, are you _trying_ to kill me?**

 **Ninka:*looks up from book*Knowing her she probablly is. *goes back to book dodging the pack of paper flying at her head* Would you please quit throwing things**

 **Arrow:*Glares at Ninka***

 **Kiyaki: If looks could kill, you would be dead Ninka. *Puts hands up when glare is turned on her***

 **Arrow: All of you need to shush so I can focus *Spins back to computer screen and continues to type***

 **Rin:*Leans over her shoulder reading the chapter***

 **Arrow: *pushes his head away from her* Go away*growls***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yukio set at a brisk pace down the hall until he reached his brothers room. He stopped being that he was hesitant to enter.

"Yukio?" Shiemi came up concerned.

"It was my fault..." Yukio muttered.

"What was your fault?" Shiemi asked

"All of this, Rin, everything. I should have stopped him from coming. Then he would be okay and not hurt in the hospital." Yukio explained

"How could you have stopped him?" Bon finally spoke up.

"I knew what he was doing." Yukio sighed

"Huh?" Shima said confused

"Rin would sneak out at night. He would go out and fight anything and everything he could. Just before dawn he would come home with cuts and bruises littering his body. He never slept at night. If anyonehad actually paid any attention they would have seen the bags growing rapidly under his eyes." Yuki filled the rest in on the past two months.

A collective gasp filled the hall and no one noticed the doctor until he spoke.

"Excuse me, but do any of you happen to be the family of Rin Okumura?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm his younger brother Yukio." Yukio replied.

"Right, well I'm Nekoyoma, Rin's doctor." the man, Nekoyoma, said.

"How is my brother doc..." Yukio started

"It's just Nekoyoma." Nekoyoma interupted "As for your brother, it seems he has fallen into a coma. We are not sure if he is going to wake up." he finished.

Yukio's sobs just grew harder and he slowly pushed the room door open. The group stepped in and the sight was almost happy. Rin was laying in the hospital bed and he look at peace. His face was calm and it looked like he was having a nap. All eyes stared down at the young boy, the only thing that ruined the scene was the bandages that weaved their way over his chest. Some areas still had small spots of blood seeping from the wounds.

"Rin, what h-ha-have I done." Yukios voice broke as he slummped into the hard plastic chair next to Rin.

"Yukio, it isn't your fault." Shiemi soothed the crying teen.

Yukio closed his eyes and his tears stopped as fast as they started.

"Your right, it's not my fault, it's Rin's fault. It's his fault he kept who he was a secret, and it's his fault because he just had to charge that demon." Yukio said.

"I don't think that is what Shiemi mean't, Sensai." Konekomura explained.

"It's true, he was stupid and reckless, which in turn got him hurt." Yukio retorted.

"I think he wanted to prove that he wasn't the demon you all thought he was." the doctor suddenly said.

Everyone turned to him with a look of pure shock.

"How did you even know he was a demon, we never told you that." Izumo spoke.

"You didn't have to, I can see his demon form." Nekoyoma informed them.

"H-H-How?" was all Yukio could stammer out.

Nekoyoma sighed and closed his electric bue eyes. After a minute or two he opened them and the Exwires saw a hint of red in his eyes. A second passed and Nekoyoma flicked out his tail. The group stared at the newly seen demon tail with theirmouths hanging open.

"As you can see, I know who and what Rin is, that was also the reason I was assigned as his doctor." Nekoyoma explained.

"Okay... Wait, who are you, you have never been here before." Yukio realized.

"Your right, I'm not of the Japanese Branch, but of the American Branch." Nekoyoma stated pride filling his voice.

"Your of that demon branch?" Bon asked.

"We are not a demon branch, but a branch of born and breed of demons who were raised in Assiah begining at a young age. I was born here in Assiah, but some excorsists attacked and killed my parents. I then grew in power and skill going back for revenge. The Vatican then came after me when I killed multiple of their best excorsists. I was on death's door when Scarlett came and said I had joined the American Branch. Of course I protested at first, but after she beat me in a battle I had no choice but to join the branch. As of now I am the Second in Command, and best doctor that branch has. As you will hear Scarlett really protested giving me over to this branch for the time being as the fact that I am our best doctor." Nekoyoma told his story briefly.

"That's quite impressive, going from scared child demon to best doctor demon." Shima said impressed.

Nekoyoma nods his head while walking over to Rin and touching the teen's forehead. His eyes narrowed as he wrote a note on the clipboard that appeared in his hand.

"What's wrong now." Yukio asked with bitterness in his voice.

"It seems Rin has gotten a fever, that could mean he has an infection, but in any case we need to get it treated before it gets worse." Nekoyoma said walking towards the door. "I am going to ask you to leave now that visiting hours are over." Nekoyoma said after a pause.

The group nodded and everyone started to leave, except Shiemi.

"Shiemi, come on, we need to let Rin rest." Izumo said in a gentle tone suprising everyone.

"Okay." came the soft reply as the girl's tears threatened to spill over.

Her and Izumo left the room first with Izumo holding her arm around Sheimi's shaking shoulders. The rest soon followed and left Rin with Nekoyma.

"Now, what to do about that fever." Nekoyoma mumbled to himself walking over to a cabinet in the room.

He looks around in the cabinet fooor a minute untill he pulls out a rag. Dipping the rag in cool water Nekoyoma places it on Rin's forehead. The teen just laid there unmoving. A sigh left the older demons lips when his worn out body gave out on him and he slummped into the chair next to Rin. His eyes were open for a few minutes before a blissful darkness over came him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Arrow:*looks down at paper slightly frustrated* What to do. What to do. *Grumbles and puts head on folded arms***

 **Rin:*Pats her head slightly* You'll figure it out*Moves hand to rub her back***

 **Arrow:*doesn't move and opens eyes a little* (softly) It's only the first chapter, but I'm already getting writers block. *Sighs and puts head back down***

 **Rin:*Pats head* I know you will be able to get past it, maybe do something where I meet Nekoyoma. *moves to sit on couch***

 **Arrow:*lifts head as idea comes to her. Starts to type next part of chapter***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _The demon opened his eyes and found himself on the ground of a leafy forest. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and cautiously stood up. 'Where am I' Nekoyoma thought. A sudden rustle in the bushes next to him, had him pulling out his gun. The bushes parted to reveal a Sith Cat familiar. When the cat saw him it hissed and ran back the way it came. Nekoyoma decided to follow the cat through the bushes and see where it led. Coming through the bushes Nekoyoma spotted the cat bounding over to the shadows of a boulder where it stopped and curled next to something. Nekoyoma tried to walk over silently, but he stepped on a twig and it snapped under him. The something, no, someone jerked up and turned their bright blue eyes on him. The white hair, blue eyed demon froze in an instant. Electric blue eyes met deep blue ones, the silence was so that you could hear a pin drop._

 _"W-wh-who's there?" The shadow stammered._

 _"My name in Nekoyoma, who are you?" Nekoyoma responded adding a question._

 _"It d-d-doesn't matter." The shadow said quietly._

 _"Why are you stammering so much?"Nekoyoma said worry filling his voice._

 _"I-I-I-I'm so c-c-cold." The shadow said after a long pause._

 _"Can I come over to you without you running? I'm a doctor so I might be able to help you." Nekoyoma said taking one step closer_

 _"Y-ye-yes, find out w-wh-what is wrong w-wi-with me." The shadow said as it's teeth started to chatter._

 _Nekoyoma then rushed over to the creature sitting in the shadows of the rock. Turning around the rock Nekoyoma was suprised to find a young looking teen curled in a shivering ball. Nekoyoma was at his side in an instant. Rolling the kid onto his back Nekoyome discovered it was his patient Rin Okumura._

 _"Rin, Rin Okumura" Nekoyoma said softly._

 _He got no response from the young demon. This caused him to worry more. He was also starting to wonder why he cared so much for the young demon below him. In truth the two had never formally met. It wasn't like he didn't care, he just cared because the teen was his patient, or so he thought. The teen had quieted down but was still shaking uncontrollably. That was the last Nekoyoma saw of him for a few days._


	2. AN

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Arrow: Hey, *Rubs back of head* I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but here goes. This story is going to be Fan Written. Send a review of what you want to happen and I will poll my top 5. After that I will write a chapter that will still follow the same basic story line I have set. *Smiles* Please send me your ideas, questions, or just plain comments are great.**

 **Ninka:*Looks up from book* You are really cheesy, you know.**

 **Arrow: *throws her book* Well I'm sorry but I want the Lovely Little Readers to know.**

 **Inaho:*walking in* Would you too quite arguing and help me find Rin, he kind of disappeared.**

 **Arrow:*Looks down guilty***

 **Inaho:*notices her look* what did you do this time Arrow?**

 **Arrow:*subconciouslly rubs lower arm* I kinda sent him to go get some stuff for the story.**

 **Inaho:*sighs and leaves room* Your hopeless.**

 **Kiyaki:*Sneaks in front of camera* (whispering) Okay, so you know what to do, and we will see you all soon. *Clicks off camera when she is spotted and runs away***


	3. Movement

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Arrow: Soooo, *Thinks* I was already asked to do a NekoyomaXRin ship. *Laughs and looks around while dropping her voice* I had already planned to do that at one point.**

 **Nekoyoma:*walking in* What's up?**

 **Arrow:*face turns beet red* (voice cracks)Nothing.**

 **Nekoyoma:*sighs and turns to her* What did you do this time?**

 **Arrow:*red deepens*(voice cracks)Nothing.**

 **Nekoyoma: *Shakes his head* Don't lie to me she demon.**

 **Arrow: *looks down then stands and pushes Nekoyoma out the door* I need to write, now shoo.**

 **Rin: *Appears in door way grabbing Nekoyoma's hand* Come on Neko, lets go so the great and powerful she demon can write.**

 **Arrow: *Huffs* I'm not a she demon.**

 **Nekoyoma: *Ignores her comment* Hey Rin, how about we go to a movie? *starts to walk down hall with Rin following***

 **Rin: *looks up at Nekoyoma and smiles* Sounds great to me.**

 **Arrow: *sitting back down and turning to camera* Ok, I only got two reviews on story Plot, *frowns slightly* so I'm just gonna go with it and combine the ideas.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nekoyoma woke to a sharp pain in his ribs. Grumbling his eyes fluttered open and how piercing blue eyes glimpsed red hair. Pushing himself to his feet he got a better glimpse of who the mysterious person was.

 _'Is that my **Boss**?' _ Nekoyoma thought.

"It sure is. Now get up you lazy sack of bones." Scarlett said "We need to talk."

Nekoyoma rubbed the back of his head and felt a bump. Glancing at his surroundings he realized he was on the... floor?

Nekoyoma groaned then hesitantly asked "How did I end up on the floor?"

Scarlett laughed lightly "I was trying to wake you up, but you seemed to not even be here so I kind of pushed you to the floor to wake you. Really you should thank me, if I hadn't you would have some serious pain in your neck."

"Umm... Thanks, I guess." Nekoyoma muttered. "What is it you came here to talk to me about?"

"Right. The Vatican wants your patient moved to the American Branch." Scarlett summarized.

"WHAT?!" Nekoyoma yelled. "They do realize that Okumura's condition is still slightly unstable. If we move him there is a chance he will get worse or die."

Scarlett sighed "You don't think I know that? The problem is that the Vatican isn't taking no for an answer."

"Fine if we lose him then the Vatican can blame themselves." Nekoyoma said. "Now I need to check on my patient, please leave."

"Okay, call me when you are ready to move him." Scarlett said.

With that Nekoyoma went over to the bed holding Rin. He pealed away the bandages to look at the claw marks covering the young teens chest. Gasping in shock he noticed all of the wounds were heavily infected. This worried him greatly and he pulled out his phone. The small bright screen beeped to life and he speed dialed Scarlett.

Scarlett picked up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Scarlett, we need to move him to my lab fast."Nekoyoma said bluntly.

"Wait, I thought you said it was a danger to move him." Sacrlett said.

"It is, but I need to have my own tools to take care of the heavy infection that has set in." Nekoyoma explained.

"Alright. I will inform the Vatican that we will move him this afternoon." Scarlet agreed.

"Thanks, I will do what I can now. Please have the head of the Japanese branch inform Mr. Okumura's brother that he is being moved to the American Branch." Nekoyoma said

"Sure thing, good luck Nekoyoma." Scarlett said as she hung up.

Nekoyoma shut off his phone and turned back to the unconscious boy. Sighing he went over to the near by cabinet and pulled out some gauze, disinfectant, and rubber gloves. Gathering the items he walked over to the teen and opened the disinfectant. The strong smell of alcohol his his sensitive nose and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **At the Head of the Japanese Branch.**_

"Mrs. Scarlett, and To what do I owe the pleasure of your 'visit'?" A man dressed in a cotton candy pink suit asked.

"This is not a social visit Mr. Pheles." Grumbled the red head irritably.

"Oh, and that means it's for?" Pheles inquired.

"My doctor, Nekoyoma, has said that Rin Okurmura is going to be moved to the hospital ward at the American Branch." Scarlett spoke coldly.

"Hmmm, Why would that be?" Pheles asked.

"Because Mephisto, It was ordered by the Vatican." Scarlett snapped.

"Is that so. Very well I will inform his Instructor that he is no longer going to be in class until his return is ordered." Mephisto said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **In the Exwire Class an hour later**_

"What do you think is going to happen to Rin?" Shiemi asked quietly.

"Why should we care. He is a demon after all." Bon responded coldly.

At that moment the doors swung open to reveal Yukio Okumura. He calmly walked in and placed his bag down onto his desk.

"Class is going to start now, please take your seat and quiet down." Yukio instructed.

"Today we are going to be learning more about The Demon King of Earth. Does anyone know his name?" Yukio asked.

Shima raises his hand "Isn't it Amaimon?"

"Correct." Yukio said curtly. "And you have all seen him."

The class looked up faces filled with bewilderment. Mephisto chose that moment to walk into the class for confused Exwires.

"What Yukio says in correct, the green haired demon you all met when Rin showed his true form to you is Amaimon." Mehpisto said coolly.

"Yes, what is your purpose for interrupting my class Headmaster?" Yukio asked.

"I am here to inform you that Rin Okumura will not be at the Japanese Branch for the time of his Recovery. He will only return when the Vatican sees fit." Mephisto said nonchalantly.

"Fine" Yukio grumbled "I have a class to finish, with all due respect please leave."

"Umm, Sensai," Shiemi started quietly "I would like to go see Rin, before he is gone."

"Go at your own will, if anyone would like to join her, class is now going to be dismissed." Yukio said as he walked out the now open door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Rin: Why is Yukio being so cold?**

 **Arrow: Because he is *crosses arms*Besides it's my "Drawing room" in _My_ Mind Palace.**

 **Sherlock: Hey, don't steal the name I had first.**

 **Inaho:*watching calmly* Just let her do what she wants, so far she hasn't ever killed anybody. Also it's not like her to kill main characters.**

 **Arrow:*grumbles under breath* I don't need your input Inaho**

 **Inaho:*Shrugs and walks out of the room***

 **Rin: So, what is next in the story?**

 **Arrow: Well if you would all stop interrupting me I could finish the story. *Turns back to computer and starts to write***

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Exwire class walked into Rin's room while his doctor, Nekoyoma Prince, worked on getting him ready to leave.

"Excuse me, Dr. Prince." Shiemi said.

"Please, it's just Nekoyoma. What can I help you with?" He asked calmly.

"Where is Rin going to be taken?"

"He is being moved to the American Branches Medical Ward."

"Why?"

"He has a severe infection on his wounds and I will be able to treat him better with my equipment."

"Oh, when is he being moved?"

"In the next 30 minutes. Now please, I need to focus solely on Rin, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

With that last sentence Nekoyoma turned to go back to prepping his patient.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Arrow: *rubs back of head* Sorry for the long wait I have been a little busy with school lately and haven't been able to write, but here is to a Happy New Year to all my lovely little fans. There will be more Dream Walking's to come and a New O.C. for later in this story. Hope you enjoy this shorter chapter just for you. *spins in chair and walks to shelf grabbing a Note book.***

 **Ninka:*Walks over to camera* She is glad you all have read this and will hope for reviews as they feed her Mind Castle and make her brain go 100 miles per hour. *Shuts off camera***


End file.
